The Spring Break Bash
by DeathDragon66
Summary: Hmm, a harmless Spring Break fun when the Tamers and Digidestines decides to go off to New Orleans, Louisiana. But what sort of cruel and twisted pranks and laughs are about to happen on this trip? Meant for Spring Break fun before you enjoy yours. ^_^
1. Stupid Metal Detectors!

The Spring Break Bash  
  
Summary: Hmm, a harmless Spring Break fun when the Tamers and Digidestines decides to go off to New Orleans, Louisiana. But what sort of cruel and twisted pranks and laughs are about to happen on this trip? Meant for Spring Break fun before you enjoy yours. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!!! Okay, that thing is out of the way. Oh yeah, IT'S OWNED BY TOEI AND DISNEY!!! (Who knew they would be doing dubbing for Digimon now?)  
  
Author's Note: Well here's another story to tickle people's funny bone. I promise that it'll all be done before the Spring Break ends (In my terms), which is when? Just a sec as I check my calendar. Okay it starts on the Sunday 9th of March and ends on Saturday the 15th of March for me. I wonder how long this'll take . . . 3 or 4 chapters? Or more? Oh well, I'll just see how it goes. ( Enjoy!  
  
EPISODE ONE: Stupid Metal Detectors!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Takato! Takato! Let me out! Let me out!" screamed out Guilmon from inside the large suitcase.  
  
Takato punched the suitcase. "Guilmon! Quiet down before a security guard comes."  
  
"Air! I need air! The light, it's fading . . ."  
  
"Guilmon there is no light in that suitcase."  
  
"Then what about this flashlight?"  
  
"Never mind. Where are the others?"  
  
Takato was standing at the airport waiting for the others to come quickly before their plane leaves. They were all going to go to America and have fun in the city of New Orleans for their Spring Break because Davis suggested of it. They really needed a good break and relaxation since their technical difficulties on the TV show with Toei. Takato could still remember hearing through the closed doors of Rika shouting at the board members of Toei of why they're cutting their budget salary. Now that was one side of her he wishes to never hear again.  
  
"There you are goggle-brains! I've been looking for you all over!" Rika asked. "Where's the others?"  
  
Speak of the devil, she's right here next to Takato.  
  
"I'm still waiting for them," Takato answered. "Hey where's Renamon?"  
  
"Well you can't really expect Renamon to be traveling on the airplane, right? So I suggested her to hide in this big suitcase," Rika replied. "You okay in there Renamon?"  
  
"I feel like a compressed fox coat in here," Renamon answered.  
  
"Well that means everything is good."  
  
Finally Beelzemon, Calumon, Kazu, Kenta, Henry, Suzie, Jeri, and Ryo came running with their large suitcase behind them.  
  
"Hey Jeri, where's Leomon?" Takato asked.  
  
"Still in the hospital," Jeri replied. "It's been about 3 months since the last time he had to go to the hospital again for 5 months."  
  
"Sheesh, Beelzemon, you really DID hurt him bad with the whole 'below-the- belt' accident during that shoot for episode 34," Takato said. "The director said above the belt, not below."  
  
"Hey it was an accident!" Beelzemon shouted.  
  
"Not since the last time you hit him," Calumon reminded. "Remember? You and Leomon got into that fight with each other and you kicked him right in the- "  
  
"Okay, that was on purpose but only because it was self-defense!"  
  
"They don't allow Digimon on airplanes; did you guys know that?" Kazu asked.  
  
"Lucky for me since I look human enough at least and handsome, unlike some of us red, bread gulping, goofballs," Beelzemon said.  
  
"I heard that Impmon," Guilmon stated.  
  
"Why don't people ever know this but it's BEELZEMON!! B-E-E-L-Z-E-M-O-N!!! Beelzemon! NOT Impmon! Beelzemon!"  
  
"Wow, he can spell!" Guilmon said sarcastically from the suitcase.  
  
"And you can swallow bread without choking," Terriermon joked.  
  
"Oh yeah, Beelzemon, I don't think humans do have tails," Kenta pointed out.  
  
"Oh great. Anybody got duck tape so I can tape it around on to my leg?"  
  
Kazu stayed silent a bit, but resumed back to talking. "Anyway, before I was interrupted . . . So I couldn't get Guardromon through here and he was too big to be put into a luggage case so I hatched a plan to get him to New Orleans with us but he'll have to take another airplane."  
  
"Uh, what kind?" Takato wondered.  
  
"Let just say it won't be as comfy as ours might be . . ." Kazu hinted.  
  
Way over at the other sort of plane Guardromon was on, two UPS men carried a cargo labeled 'fragile'.  
  
The two of them dropped it hard on to the conveyer belt.  
  
"Hey, shouldn't we be careful with this?" one of the man asked. "It's labeled 'fragile'."  
  
"You rookie; it's just there," the other guy answered. "It means nothing to us. Come on, we got more to send."  
  
"And break."  
  
In the cargo, Guardromon was rubbing his behind. "They could have took in consideration that there's a sign out there that says 'fragile'."  
  
"Luckily Terriermon and Lopmon can fit as dolls," Henry implied. "Suzie, where's-"  
  
"Look Henry! Meet TWO Princess Pwetty Pants!" Suzie announced, showing the two bunnies all dressed up in a baby bonnet, a tutu, and a pacifier in their mouth. "They're soooo cute!! You wanna hold Terriermon?"  
  
"Not at the moment," the boy answered, not really wanting to hold something that may ruin his reputation.  
  
"If she thinks about putting a diaper on me, I'm going to bite her," Terriermon growled to Lopmon.  
  
"Don't do that," Lopmon said. "I wanted to do that."  
  
"Well MarineAngemon can fit into my pocket," Kenta smirked.  
  
MarineAngemon popped out from his left front pocket. "What did I tell you, MarineAngemon? Stay inside," Kenta informed again.  
  
"But it's stuffie," the pixie answered. "And stinkie too."  
  
"Ryo, how are you getting Cyberdramon on the airplane?" Henry asked.  
  
"Take a look outside on the plane," Ryo said, jerking his thumb out the window.  
  
Everybody looked outside the airport window at their plane to see a black figure with red wings welding metal strips on the right wing of the airplane with a welding gun. Cyberdramon noticed them and jerked a thumb up and gave a cheesy smile, indicating that it was going well, maybe. "He's trying to put the seat belts on for him."  
  
Suddenly the announcement blared out and said, "Flight 72, Gate 5 to New Orleans, Louisiana is ready for departure."  
  
"Great, the Digidestine kids haven't even gotten here yet," Takato sighed.  
  
"Well they'll just have to catch the next airplane then," Rika stated as they ran to get on the airplane.  
  
As Takato put his luggage with Guilmon on to the conveyer belt that leads it down to the storage compartment of the airplane, Rika did that also as it went down. Guilmon and Renamon did not enjoy the ride down.  
  
"Ow! Ooh! Gah! Son of a-Oh! Jeez! Ow! Oof!" Guilmon said, as he stopped at the end. "Takato is going to owe me a LOT of peanut butter for this trip."  
  
Next, the whole group had to go through the metal detector. Everybody passed through fine except Beelzemon. "Sir, do you have any metal objects with you?" the guard asked.  
  
"Oops! Uh, yeah, I forgot . . ." the demon answered. He took off his watch and pulled out a pair of his keys to the Behemoth motorcycle and put it into the basket as he walked through the metal detector.  
  
"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"  
  
"Sir, you might want to remove those pistols on your back and leg," he said.  
  
"But I-"  
  
"Beelzemon, just remove them and walk through!" Takato shouted over from the sides. "Then we can hurry and go!"  
  
He removed his pistols and walked through.  
  
"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"  
  
"Sir . . ."  
  
"Alright, hold your horses." Beelzemon took off his belts, metal kneecaps, gloves, and boots as he tried walking through again.  
  
"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"  
  
"Argh! What the heck is wrong with this thing?!"  
  
"Sir, I ask of you to take the jacket off," the guard suggested.  
  
"Alright, alright . . ."  
  
"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"  
  
"ARGH!!"  
  
"It's probably the zipper of your under shirt," Henry suggested.  
  
"Sir, the shirt," said the guard.  
  
"What?! You can't- Alright, alright . . . If any of you fangirls out there who likes good ol' Beelze, try not to faint here." Beelzemon took off his shirt and handed it to the guard as he tried walking again.  
  
"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"  
  
"That's it!! I'm gonna-"  
  
"I think it's the pants," Rika thought. "I mean it does have all those zippers and metal coverings on it."  
  
Beelzemon eyes widened. "WHAT?! You don't mean what I think you-!"  
  
"Sir, the pants please?" the guard asked.  
  
"Ohhh, you would like that, wouldn't you, eh?" Beelzemon said.  
  
"Uh, I don't swing that way, sir."  
  
"Sure you don't. All you guards are like that."  
  
"Sir . . ."  
  
"Fine! Fine! Okay, fangirls, don't hold your breath and start turning blue on me." Beelzemon took off his pants with only his pair of white boxers under them.  
  
"Okay Beelzemon, you can walk through," Ryo said.  
  
"Well finally . . ." Beelzemon walked through the metal detector and everything seems alright and perfectly quiet until . . .  
"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"  
"ARGH!!! WHAT THE #$&% IS WRONG WITH THIS THING?!" Beelzemon roared. "WHAT THE HELL DOES IT WANT?! I"VE ALREADY STRIPPED DOWN TO MY BOXERS THAT I'M ACTUALLY THINKING WE'RE PLAYING STRIP POKER HERE!!!"  
  
Then a guard from the next metal detector comes up to the one here and said, "Marty, isn't this the busted metal detector since last Tuesday?"  
  
Marty answered with wide eyes and a blank expression. "Oops."  
  
Beelzemon overheard this. "Okay, that's it!!" Beelzemon took out his pistols from the tray and started going after Marty.  
  
"I'm gonna blow the caps off your butt first and then your knees, and then your head!!"  
  
"Security! Security! Help! We have a deranged traveler attacking an officer! Repeat, deranged traveler attacking an officer!!"  
  
The whole group had sweat drops hanging the side of their head.  
  
"Okay . . . You guys go on ahead while I just go and manage this out," Takato sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hehehe, I may have already went overboard with the humor already. Well review and tell me how it's going so I could know. Next chapter should come soon. Let's say. Tomorrow! Promise and I cross my heart and hope to be run over by Beelzemon's Behemoth bike if I don't. :P 


	2. An Old Lady, A Stubborn Cild, and A Grem...

The Spring Break Bash  
  
Summary: Hmm, a harmless Spring Break fun when the Tamers and Digidestines decides to go off to New Orleans, Louisiana. But what sort of cruel and twisted pranks and laughs are about to happen on this trip? Meant for Spring Break fun before you enjoy yours. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!!! Okay, that thing is out of the way. Oh yeah, IT'S OWNED BY TOEI AND DISNEY!!! (Who knew they would be doing dubbing for Digimon now?)  
  
Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this one. The reviews were great. Hope to read more. ^_^  
  
EPISODE TWO: An Old Lady, A Stubborn Child, and A Gremlin?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Beelzemon was hopping down the hall that lead to the airplane as he tried to get his pants back on while Takato followed behind him with the rest of his garments.  
  
"You could of at least let me bust the caps off his butt, ya' know?" Beelzemon insisted.  
  
"We don't need to draw anymore attention, Beelzemon," Takato reminded. "Already didn't you remember that last time when you were arrested from Minnesota for teasing a skunk? I had to fly over to Minnesota to bail you out of there."  
  
"How was I suppose to know you weren't allowed to tease a skunk?" Beelzemon asked.  
  
As they got on the airplane they quickly tried to find their seat and wouldn't you know it, Takato saw six other familiar people on their airplane. "Davis? Since when did you guys get on here?"  
  
Davis, T.K., Kari, Yolei, Cody, and Ken were already in their seat and seemed to have been sitting there for quite a while. Veemon had spread himself across two chairs, made a small fort out of blankets and pillows, and was drinking something with a mini umbrella in it.  
  
"Didn't you know? This is the private airplane of Disney so they let all of us on early since we're 'celebrities'," Davis answered. "We don't have to sit and wait there like all the other 'commoners'. Isn't that cool?"  
  
"Wow, Disney is actually good for something at least," Takato replied. "Besides movies, merchandises, and theme parks."  
  
After everyone got into their seats, a whole load of other people started coming in and were all mostly teenagers.  
  
"I wonder what kind of a convention they have in New Orleans to attract this much people," Yolei wondered. "Hmmm, oh I know it's some sort of American thing but what's it call? Argh! Hawkmon, what is it called?"  
  
"How should I know? I don't study American culture," Hawkmon answered.  
  
"Yet, you have a British accent."  
  
"Brrriiiiitttissshh accent, Yolei. That's Britain, NOT American!"  
  
"Well the 13 Colonies during the 1700's were made of British people! America is also known to be the 'melting pot' of cultural ideas including, Germans, Irish, Mexicans, and other ethnic groups!"  
  
"Hey, you're the expert on this so you should know this by now, right?"  
  
"Argh!"  
  
The pilot was then heard on the announcement. "Uh folks, we can't lift off from the ground for the moment. Apparently maintenance men has informed me that one our right wing is heavier than the left. Right now they're investigating it."  
  
Ryo only pulled down the window's cover so maybe no one would notice that there's a dragon with red wings outside on the right as maintenace people were dragging him off the plane. "Oh, boy . . ."  
  
While in the storage compartment of the airplane, Renamon popped the luggage opened and secretly and quietly rushed and climbed up an inner- wiring hole of the compartment up to the passenger area. She had thought long and hard all night before going to this trip because she was not going to be sitting in a luggage for the whole duration of the flight. (This is like a 14-hour flight! Can you last 14 hour sitting in a luggage, cramped in one position for the whole time?!) Guilmon might, but not her.  
  
Well the plane finally took off and was in the air as everyone was settled in (except poor Cyberdramon). Henry and Suzie with their Digimon (dressed up as dolls) sat in the back on the left side of the plane. In front of them were Kazu, T.K., Patamon, Armadillomon, and Cody. Then Wormmon, Ken, Kari, and a spoiled, nasty attitude, boy who likes to kick and in front of them were Beelzemon, an old lady, Davis, and Veemon. On the right, in the back, were Kenta, MarineAngemon, Jeri, and Calumon. In front of them were Rika, Takato, and Ryo (watching Cyberdramon from outside now having to fly by himself since the maintenance people pulled him off from the airplane wing), and in front of them were Yolei, Hawkmon, and a Businessman with his cellphone.  
  
But to make this all simple for you readers out there who can't really plan this out in your mind of an image where they're sitting, they're sitting in certain places. ^_^;;;  
  
"Help me . . ." Lopmon whined to Terriermon.  
  
Suzie was still playing dolls with them. If they wanted to make the people and passengers not alarmed that there's a Digimon on this plane, they had to pretend that they were dolls. Suzie was doing this VERY well to Terriermon and Lopmon.  
  
"Hmmm, oh! Terriermon I know exactly what to put on you now!" Suzie smiled. "Let me go get a cotton blue dress for you!"  
  
"No, help ME, not you, Lopmon," Terriermon whined. "Heeennnnnrrryyy!!!"  
  
The only assurance Henry can say to him was, "Mo-mantai, Terriermon, mo- mantai."  
  
"Can you mo-mantai if Suzie is about to put a cotton blue dress on you?"  
  
"That's why I don't let her choose my clothes each morning."  
  
"Well you're lucky not to be a Digimon."  
  
Lopmon sighed. "All Digimon cringe, fear, moan, and faints at the one name they dare not to speak, nor hear of cause of the mighty powers she has can cast upon you and her name is . . . Suzie."  
  
Henry sighed and shook his head, "Okay, that's enough drama movies for you, Lopmon."  
  
"Would you like something to eat?" one of the flight attendants asked.  
  
Calumon popped his head up from Jeri's handbag. "Oh! Oh! Me! Me! Me-"  
  
"Shhh! Calumon, quiet! You're a stuff animal," Jeri shush.  
  
MarineAngemon was fighting against Kenta in the next seat for freedom from inside a backpack pouch and to the food cart of sweets right next to them. "MarineAngemon, stop it! No sweets for you!"  
  
"Just one! One! One!" MarineAngemon screamed.  
  
"No! Not even a teeny tiny crumb! You gotta stay put!"  
  
"Uh, is something wrong?" the flight attendant asked.  
  
"No, it's just our . . . Giga Pets and Tomagatchi Pets are telling us it's hungry," Kenta smiled, trying to cover up a lie. "It's on vibrating mode."  
  
"Tomagatchi Pet?! You're pretending that I'm a Tomagatchi Pet?! Why I oughta, NO ONE CALLS CALUMON A SON OF A TOMAGATCHI PET!!!" Calumon was ready to pounce on Jeri when she stuffed a small piece of cake right into his opened mouth.  
  
"That should keep you quiet for a few minutes," Jeri sighed with relief.  
  
"Is Cyberdramon going to be okay out there?" Takato asked Ryo.  
  
Ryo was sitting next to the window and looking out at Cyberdramon on the right. "He'll be fine. Though I don't know how he's breathing well at this altitude."  
  
"Well you could tell if he is or isn't if he drops out of the sky," Rika said bluntly.  
  
"Bad."  
  
"Not helping either."  
  
Out there, Cyberdramon was thinking in his little tiny dragon's head of his about something. 'I'm cold. I'm hungry. I'm tired. My wings are cramped. My neck is stiff. And I find it better to drop right out of the sky and sleep with the fishes than flying over the Pacific Ocean!! NO ONE COULD FLY THIS LONG OVER THE PACIFIC OCEAN!!!'  
  
Just then he saw a guy in blue tights and a red cape zipping through the sky with a large golden 'S' on his chest. "Alright, just finished saving people in Taiwan from a tsunami and now back to Kansas to stop a tornado."  
  
"Alright, except for that guy!"  
  
Meanwhile, also on the outside of the plane, on the other side of it, next to Cody's window . . .  
  
A little tiny furry big ear like creature with eyes and long fingers with nails and talons was clinging on the left wing of the plane. Cody looked out his window and saw this creature.  
  
"AAAEEEEEIIIIIIII!!!!"  
  
"What? What is it Cody?" T.K. asked, with Kazu listening to his CD player and playing on his Gameboy next to him.  
  
"Yeah, what's up Cody? Why'd you scream?" Armadillomon asked.  
  
"I-it, i-it, o-out t-there . . ." Cody managed to stutter. "G-gremlin! G- gremlin!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
Armadillomon, Patamon, and T.K. looked out the window to see nothing out there except the left wing of the plane and the sky.  
  
"Cody, I see no Gremlin," Armadillomon.  
  
"Yeah, and didn't Gremlins exist in WWII over Germany?" Patamon thought.  
  
"No Patamon, Gremlins are just a myth," T.K. answered as they went back to their proper seat.  
  
Cody was still shaken up and was rattling and shaken with fear. The Gremlin then appeared at his window and tapped on it. Cody turned to see the Gremlin mouth the word 'boo'. Cody jumped up in his seat with a "Eeeep!" The Gremlin enjoyed this and started giggling. This was more fun than ripping an airplane up and watching it drop and burn.  
  
"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Davis moaned.  
  
"What's the matter, Davis?" Veemon asked.  
  
"A kid behind me is kicking into my back!" Davis shouted as he got up and turned around to see a kid was sitting right behind him with a magazine, reading, as it covered his face up.  
  
"Will you stop it?!" Davis shouted.  
  
"Stop what?" the kid innocently asked.  
  
"The kicking!"  
  
"What kicking?"  
  
"You know, the motion you make with your foot?"  
  
"What motion with my foot?"  
  
"Argh!"  
  
Davis turned back around and sunk back into his seat with more kicks continuing along. Davis got back up and shouted to the kid.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you kid?!" Davis shouted with veins showing in his forehead. "Are you brain-dead or something?! Stop kicking my seat!"  
  
"It's not your seat," the kid answered. "It's the airplane's."  
  
This frustrated Davis even more. "Argh! Kari! You were sitting right next to him! Was he kicking me or not?!"  
  
Kari was sitting right next to the boy and was sleeping with Gatomon on her lap. "Huh? You say something, Davis? I was sleeping."  
  
"Aarrghh . . . Ken! You're right here and didn't you see him kicking my seat?" Davis asked.  
  
"What? I'm listening and watching the flight's shows right now with Wormmon," Ken answered. "It's Tom & Jerry."  
  
"Tom & Jerry?"  
  
"Some kind of American comedy show of a cat trying to kill a mouse but the mouse fights back," Ken answered.  
  
Wormmon was very into the show. "Ooh! Tom! Watch out for the anvil! Look up! Up! Look- Oh! That gotta hurt. Stupid mean old mouse."  
  
"He's on the cat's side."  
  
"What was it called? Martin Luthor King Junior Day? No! Labor Day? No! Valentines, wait, no! What is it?!" Yolei yelled. She was still trying to think of the name of the special event of Americans who enjoys it during the Spring Break. (Isn't it called Spring Break for us normal kids? Nah.)  
  
"Your generation always wear clothes that look like this! It's awful and so black! You remind me of these hooligans who always run around our neighborhood on these large bikes and starts hooting and hollering!" the old lady complained to Beelzemon. "Why in my days, young men such as you should be finding a job to earn money and . . ."  
  
Beelzemon couldn't take it! This old crone kept going on and on and on about how baka he looks and he should be doing things like in the old days of finding a suitable job and junk.  
  
"Lady, I have a job! I'm a motorcyclist on the Digimon Tamer shows," he answered.  
  
"Ah, an actor, eh? Well, TV shows these days are so violence! They're horrible and they rot your brain! Why in my days, you weren't allowed to have a woman show even her ankle on TV because it was inappropiate and even rude," she said. "Now, about this jacket of yours . . . It's so dark! Leather! Who wears leather during this time of year?! Now see here, around this time, young men should be wearing . . ."  
  
Beelzemon was holding his head in pain from listening this lady. 'Good grief!! I rather face Megidramon again and probably the D-Reaper too, rather then sit here and listen to her!!'  
  
Renamon, who had just recently came out from the storage compartment of the airplane, was wearing a brown trench coat and hat with her tail tucked in so it wouldn't show as she made it to an empty seat on the airplane on the second floor. She sat down and sighed in relief. "Phew! I made it. First class trip to New Orleans, here I come!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Not much but tons and more laughter to come soon at least!! (Probably by Wednesday because I have to be away from my computer for a whole day tomorrow to go visit a relative. Oh well, life's not fair and that's why some people see it funny.) ^_^;;; 


	3. Problem Solved, But Here Comes Another

The Spring Break Bash  
  
Summary: Hmm, a harmless Spring Break fun when the Tamers and Digidestines decides to go off to New Orleans, Louisiana. But what sort of cruel and twisted pranks and laughs are about to happen on this trip? Meant for Spring Break fun before you enjoy yours. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Go back to chapter one or two to read the thing about Toei and Disney owns Digimon, not me.  
  
Author's Note: It just keeps going and going and going till the end. Whenever that is. Okay, continue reading ^_^  
  
EPISODE THREE: Problem Solved, But Here Comes Another  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone was now quiet and asleep, except Beelzemon cause he couldn't go to sleep with the old lady chatting and yapping away. Beelzemon wished he was in Digi-limbo at least so maybe he wouldn't have to hear her so much. 'At least my ears can rest . . .' Besides that, Cody couldn't sleep either cause he was afraid of the Gremlin sitting right outside his window.  
  
Cody had his window blinds pulled down. He noticed that everything was quiet and the Gremlin hadn't knocked on his window that often anymore. Cody then decided to see what the monster was up to as he pulled the blinds up.  
  
The Gremlin had sat there in front of that window and had a big smile with his yellow and crooked teeth showing. "Peek-a-boo, I see you . . . BAAAHHHH!!"  
  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeeckk!!" Cody jumped out of his seat and on to Armadillomon.  
  
"RRRRRRRRROOOOOUUUUUUCCCHHHHHHHHH!!"  
  
Armadillomon's wail woke up the whole plane and even the pilots, who weren't suppose to be taking a nap at the moment.  
  
"Oops, I fell asleep," one of the pilots said. "Say are we still on the right trail?"  
  
"No you moron! We're heading right to Hawaii!" shouted the other pilot. "Turn! Turn! Turn!"  
  
"Which way?"  
  
"Gawd, you freakin' moron!" the other pilot pulled the steering handle and was back on course.  
  
"*yawn* That was a nice nap . . . Davis, did you get enough sleep?" Veemon asked his partner.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Davis jerked a thumb to the back to indicate that the kid was still kicking his seat.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Thump. Thump. Thump. The seat kept being kicked by the boy in the back and Davis hadn't had a decent flight enough to relax for a sec cause of him. And finally-  
  
"That's it! You're going down!"  
  
Davis turned around in his seat and was about to grip his fingers around the boy's neck when-  
  
"DAVIS!!"  
  
"WHAP!"  
  
Davis retreated back into his seat with a red mark across the forehead. "Ow . . ."  
  
"What the matter?" Veemon asked.  
  
"I thought she was on my side . . ."  
  
Kari saw that Davis was about to grip his fingers around the boy's neck so Kari rolled up her Times magazine and swatted Davis across the head with it.  
  
"Is it safe yet?" Lopmon asked.  
  
"No, just wait . . ." Terriermon replied.  
  
Suzie was wondering around through the plane wondering where the two bunnies were. Apparently, while she was taking her nap, the bunnies ran off and disappeared.  
  
"Terriermon! Lopmon! Where are you?" she said.  
  
Henry saw her sister was way up there close to where Beelzemon was sitting at and blew a big sigh of relief. He got out of his seat and opened the storage compartment above his head for the personal luggage and saw the two bunnies in there. "It's safe."  
  
"Good, can you order two carrot cakes for us? It's going to be a long trip and long time before we can come out of here," Terriermon asked. "Please?"  
  
Across from them, Calumon and MarineAngemon saw that Henry was going to go ask for some carrot cakes for the two Digimon.  
  
"Why do they get something and we don't?" Calumon moaned.  
  
The pixie just answered with a shrug. "I dunno."  
  
Davis was just sitting there in his seat and with folded arms, trying to take the kicking from the child in the back of him. "I can't take it any longer . . ."  
  
"Poor, Davis. If that boy behind you was a Digimon, I'd jump and attacked him," Veemon said.  
  
"Even if it was a Numemon?"  
  
"Well, I'd probably get sludge over me but, I'll take that risk."  
  
"What about MaloMyothismon?"  
  
Veemon had that blank look in his eyes and gave a small crooked grin with a sweat drop behind his head. "Uh, let me warm up at least. Too bad MaloMyothismon isn't the size of a mouse."  
  
He then had a brilliant idea to stop the boy from kicking his chair. He pulled out from his backpack a mechanical toy mouse. It seems real and that's how he likes it. Davis turned the thing on and let it crawl on the ground. Gatomon heard a squeak and looked at the ground to see the mouse.  
  
"MOUSE!!"  
  
Gatomon ran after the mouse.  
  
Kari got out her seat. "Gatomon! Come back here before they make me put you into a cage!"  
  
With Kari gone, Davis smiled evilly as he turned around to the boy. "I'm going to make your life a living hell now."  
  
The boy was now cringing in fear at Davis' menacing looking in his eyes.  
  
Davis now sat peacefully and was now quiet. Kari had returned and now Gatomon was put into a cage. At least she had her mouse, but then she realized it was a fake so she was grumpy about it.  
  
"Davis, where's that boy?" Kari asked.  
  
"What boy? Oh that boy, yeah, he went to the restroom," Davis answered.  
  
"Oh, okay," Kari said. "It seemed quiet. Did you two settle down your business?"  
  
"Absolutely," Davis smiled.  
  
Above him in the storage compartment, the boy was stuffed into there and was yelling kicking to get out. "Help! Get me out of here! Mommy!!"  
  
"No one can here you now, kid."  
  
Veemon just shook his head at his partner and sighed. "So sad. At least he didn't choke him. Although, is that boy going to suffocate up there?"  
  
"I think they have a oxygen mask up there for him just in case this ever happened."  
  
A flight attendant in the far corner saw this whole thing. "Tch, this is the fifth time this week someone did that."  
  
"That's why we installed the oxygen masks up there for safety and emergency," said another one.  
  
"So I said, 'Young man, you better get your act together or else' and then he said 'Or else what?' Why in my days, you never talk back to your elders. And if you do, you're asking for a double helping of whoop ass!" the old lady continued on and on.  
  
Beelzemon was clawing at his face, feeling the need to gouge his eyes out because he couldn't take it anymore! He would even be happy to know that the plane was going to crash in the ocean than hear this.  
  
The flight attendants were then walking around passing complimentary peanuts to everyone and Beelzemon noticed that a bag of it was thrown on to his table. "Huh?"  
  
He picked it up and shred the bag opened and placed on his table as he picked up one by one and ate it. 'Maybe eating this will at least stop me from choking the crone out of her misery . . .'  
  
He then had a brilliant idea. 'Wait a minute . . . choking the crone out of misery . . .'  
  
He looked down at the peanuts and to the fold down table of hers in front. There was her bottle of medicine in front at an angle he thinks he can actually make it with a flick.  
  
'Hehe, this oughta be fun . . . Wait a minute, what am I think?! I can't do this to a helpless old lady. I'm not like that anymore, but . . .'  
  
"So your generation is all about pot and weed! Now in my days, we don't use that. Instead we smoke good ol' tobacco and cigars! Now that's what we smoked. Hmm, and another thing why I don't like your kind is because of your attitude toward elders again. If I was you, I'd respect my elders and helped them across the street when in need but you, oh, yes you! You're generation with its rock 'n roll, always so loud and . . ."  
  
Beelzemon then had it. "That's it, I'm shooting it!"  
  
Beelzemon positioned the peanut and with a single finger, he flicked the peanut right off the table, off the bottle of medicine, and right into her . . .  
  
"-noisy, that someday I just wanted to go up to your kind and say 'Turn off you damn awful music you son of a-ACK!! Gah, ack, ugh, ack!"  
  
Beelzemon smiled. "Bull's eye, baby! Right in the corner pocket!"  
  
The peanut had bounced off her medicine and went straight into her big mouth as she started gagging and wheezing so much that it seems she was gonna die and choke. At least she can't talk anymore.  
  
'Okay, maybe this wasn't such a good idea . . .' Somehow his good side, if he does have one, told him to help her out but since he didn't know the maneuver to prevent from being choked on something, he did what his instincts told him to do. He slapped the old crone in the back and the peanut went flying right out her mouth, bounced off the seat in front of her and to the back as it landed into Patamon's snoring mouth, and he stated gagging too. -_-;;; Good grief . . .  
  
The old lady had passed out from that experience and looked dead, with her arms hanging limp. Beelzemon pulled the old lady up and let her lie against his shoulders. One of the flight attendants passed by and saw this.  
  
"Oh, she looks so quiet and peaceful," the flight attendant said.  
  
"Yeah, I kind of have that charm and luck on the ladies," he said, with a grin.  
  
"Would you like anything else?"  
  
Beelzemon thought for a quick sec. "More peanuts, please?"  
  
Then the pilot's voice was heard on the announcement. "Would all passengers pull up their seats to the correct position and close up their tables please? We're about to land in New Orleans, Louisiana, United States."  
  
Up in first class, Renamon heard this and snapped her fingers. "Darn, it's over. Better go back into the luggage."  
  
The plane landed and everyone got off. They all had really bad jetlag, turbulance, and airline food, but they were all okay. :)  
  
Finally the name that plagued Yolei's head about what the American event was that happens every Spring Break is . . .  
  
"Oh man, am I glad to be somewhere far, far, far away from those Toei people! Always telling us what to do and stuff, well now I'm in charge of myself! Time for relaxation and no one to bother my sleeping time," Davis said.  
  
"You came all the way from Japan to her just for a nap?" Veemon asked.  
  
"Oh I got it now! Its called Madi Gras!" Yolei remembered. "The time when they party 24/7!! All day and night!!"  
  
I guess Davis won't be able to get a good night rest here. ^_^;;;  
  
Well this chapter is about to end but what about Guilmon? We haven't heard from him the whole time.  
  
In the luggage at the storage compartment of the plane, Guilmon was still in it. He was mumbling this the whole entire time of the plane trip. "Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" -_-;;; Dinosaurs have very little brains . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, this chapter is short but like I said, I'm going to be busy so I couldn't really get it but don't worry, the story will finish up before this weeks is over. Promise. ^_^ 


	4. The Gator Story

The Spring Break Bash  
  
Summary: Hmm, a harmless Spring Break fun when the Tamers and Digidestines decides to go off to New Orleans, Louisiana. But what sort of cruel and twisted pranks and laughs are about to happen on this trip? Meant for Spring Break fun before you enjoy yours. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Go back to chapter one or two to read the thing about Toei and Disney owning Digimon, not me. If only Digimon was owned by us kids . . . Okay that's not such a good idea because a kid like me would probably fill it with too many humor.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, people. Yes that Beelzemon part with the old lady, I got it off from Daredevil. Hehe, I guess I should give credit to that movie since that's where I got that small idea from . . .  
  
I hope to see more because it really encourages me to write more. ^_^ Don't worry, Guilmon will do some 'constructive-and-destructive' things in the story soon . . . You just gotta love that red dinosaur, unlike the purple dinosaur we all grew up with on the public broadcasting channel. *shivers* Creepy, he even had his own Broadway show one night I think.  
  
Sorry if there was any misspells last time on that chapter and this chapter but I was busy and fast on it. I had to go see that relative and I woke up pretty early to do it. Funny, yeah . . . I really need to think of better episode titles too. Hehe . . .  
  
EPISODE FOUR: The Gator Story  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on guys! We gotta get our luggage!" Takato shouted over.  
  
They had to pass through the metal detectors again for safety precautions. Beelzemon didn't like this at all. "Not again . . ."  
  
"Sir, step through, please?" the guard said.  
  
This time Beelzemon just did a really hard and smashing kick to the metal detector as it bent and fell over. Beelzemon then just walked over it. "Okay, I'm done."  
  
Ryo went down to a door that opened to where the airplanes were outside and Cyberdramon busted in. "So how was the flight here, Cyberdramon?"  
  
"Terrible!" Cyberdramon answered. "But on the bright side I met Superman."  
  
"Riiight, must be the altitude and loss of oxygen going to your brain."  
  
Everybody got their luggage and got out of the airport. They got on a bus and were all headed to a hotel right now. As they reached the hotel, Beelzemon was the one who went up to the hotelkeeper.  
  
"Okay, let see . . . 1, 2, 3, 4, hey can you guys keep still stop running?! I'm trying to count how many of you guys are!" Beelzemon shouted. "Okay, make it 14 rooms please."  
  
"Alright, 14 rooms then," said the hotelkeeper. "Here are your keys and enjoy your stay."  
  
"Thanks, bub," Beelzemon said, handing out everyone their keys.  
  
Everyone was now in their own room and started unpacking. Takato opened the suitcase with Guilmon in it as the red dinosaur popped out gagging for air. "Air! Freedom! I'm free!! Oooh, I got jetlag. Really bad."  
  
"Okay Guilmon, that's enough from you," Takato told him. "Here, you'll probably enjoy watching the TV here."  
  
Takato turned the TV on and Guilmon jumped from the bed and was now sitting in front of the TV.  
  
"The American Gators of the Louisiana swamps are seen among every year by tourists. They can hide well in the shallow and deep and can eat anything ranging from chickens to large cows," said the TV narrator.  
  
"Takato, I'm hungry. Can I have a chicken or cow?" Guilmon asked.  
  
". . . I'll just asked peanut butter for you."  
  
Rika unpacked to see Renamon was still in there. "Renamon. How was your trip."  
  
"Pleasant, thank you." Renamon answered as she stretched from being cramped in there. "Guilmon may have lasted in there well but I sure didn't. "I'm going to go freshen up."  
  
She went to the bathroom to go wash up while Rika unpacked. She then found something in the luggage. "Why is there a martini glass in here?"  
  
Renamon heard that. "Oops. I forgot to throw that away before I left first class."  
  
Kazu waited and waited in his room until a knock came to his room. "Package delivery."  
  
Kazu went to the door and opened it. "A package to Kazu Shiota from the UPS."  
  
"That would be me!" Kazu said.  
  
"Sign here."  
  
Kazu signed it and the UPS man started pushing the large cargo into Kazu's room.  
  
"Have a nice day."  
  
"You too."  
  
Kazu closed the door and opened the cargo. "Guardromon! You okay, bud? How was the flight to here?"  
  
Guardromon was in all dents and bumps from being handled so 'carefully'. "They could have took in consideration that outside on the box it said fragile."  
  
Everybody finished unpacking and went downstairs to gather and meet. They decided to do something fun around in New Orleans till night comes with the Madi Gras party. Everyone was downstairs except two Digimon . . . Guess who?  
  
"Where's Terriermon and Lopmon?" Takato asked Henry.  
  
"Dunno. After I unpacked and turned around, they both disappeared on me," Henry replied. "It's like they vanished or something."  
  
"Was Suzie playing Princess Pwetty Pants on them?"  
  
"*sigh* I think that's why."  
  
"Terriermon! Lopmon! Time for your bubble bath!" Suzie called out.  
  
"Okay, so where does everybody wants to go?" Davis asked. "I'm going to go gator watching."  
  
T.K. wrapped his arm around Kari. "We can go to a nice restaurant."  
  
"That be nice," Kari replied.  
  
Davis then changed his mind. "I wanna go to the restaurant!"  
  
"Sorry, Davis, couples only," T.K. grinned.  
  
"Argh!"  
  
"I wanna go too, Ken!" Yolei shouted.  
  
"Okay, okay, a nice fancy restaurant," Ken said.  
  
"Can we come?" Wormmon asked his partner.  
  
"Sorry buddy, but Digimon aren't allowed."  
  
"Phooey!"  
  
"Okay, are those the only two options?" Davis said. "Alright, who wants to go gator watching, raise your hand."  
  
Pretty much everyone else, except the other four lovebirds, was going gator watching.  
  
"Henry passed. "I can't. I gotta go find those two before they cause any trouble."  
  
Suzie jumped and cheered. "Yay! Hide-and-Go-Seek!"  
  
"I'll stay back here at the hotel to help Henry and Suzie find Terriermon and Lopmon," Jeri volunteered.  
  
"Me too!" Calumon offered.  
  
"Okay, let's all go get a taxi and go," Ryo said.  
  
"YAY!!!"  
  
Everyone who was going, headed out the hotel to grab a taxi.  
  
"Yo! Taxi!" Beelzemon shouted.  
  
A Taxi cab went right passed him. "Hey! I said Taxi! I'm waving my arm here! Taxi!"  
  
Another zoomed right passed by him, splashing up street puddles at him.  
  
"SPLASH!!"  
  
Now Beelzemon was soaking wet. "Why I oughta- THIS IS GENUINE LEATHER, BUB!! LET SEE IF YOU LIKE THIS ON YOU CAB!!"  
  
Beelzemon pulled out his two pistols and aimed at the taxi. He shot the bumper off the cab, and then shot the back window, shattering it.  
  
"Whoa! Beelzemon you can't do that here!" Takato stopped. "You don't even have a Green Card and you're trying to attract attention?!"  
  
"Well he-"  
  
Then the taxicab backed up and stopped in front of Beelzemon. "What do you think you are? A New Yorker?! Shooting my bumper off and then my window?!"  
  
Ryo shrugged, "Well it may be a bit unorthodox but at least we got our selves a taxi cab. Okay, get in."  
  
Beelzemon, Rika, Renamon, Takato, Guilmon, Ryo, and finally Cyberdramon all fit themselves into the cab. "Can you get us to the nearest Gator watching area?"  
  
"Sure can, dude," the driver said as he drove off.  
  
T.K., Kari, Ken, and Yolei all got into their taxi easily and finally Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Davis, Veemon, Cody, and Armadillomon all got into their cab.  
  
"Hey bud, can you take us to the nearest gator watching area?" Kazu asked. "And make it snappy too."  
  
The man was listening to his CD player with large headphones on and yellow tinted sunglasses. "SURE!!"  
  
The driver shifted gears and drove off fast. It was a rush as they went over the speed limit.  
  
Kazu shouted. "Dude! You sure you're not going over the speed limit?!"  
  
"SURE I'M SURE! HANG ON TO YOUR VISOR!!"  
  
"SH*T!! I never imagined I'll die in a car crash in the hands of a cabby!" Davis screamed.  
  
MarineAngemon reminded Kenta, "Wear your seatbelts."  
  
"Seatbelts?! Seatbelts aren't going to help very well in this situation!" Kenta shouted.  
  
"At least it'll help a little."  
  
Cody and Armadillomon were both being thrown across in the cab like two dices and weren't enjoying the ride at all.  
  
"I'm not going to recommend this taxi company to anyone!" Cody yelled.  
  
"Well I'm not gonna tip the guy either!" Armadillomon added.  
  
Everybody got off the taxi and was at the gator swamp.  
  
"Where's Kazu? Kenta? Cody? Davis?" Takato wondered.  
  
"Dunno, probably got stuck in traffic," Ryo thought.  
  
"Lookie! A boat! WHEEEE!!!" Guilmon said as he rushed off to the boat. "I get to be captain!!"  
  
"Is he the only one with the small brain of a child here?" Cyberdramon asked.  
  
"We got goggle boy right here," Rika pointed.  
  
"I heard that."  
  
Beelzemon went up to the gator swamp man sitting in his chair with a hound dog next to him. The man was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a bandana on his head, boots, a vest, and a large wicked scar down his face to his neck. "Hey bub, how much would it cost to rent a boat of yours to go gator watching?"  
  
The man looked up at Beelzemon with his one eye cause the other one was covered with an eye patch. "Free."  
  
"Free?"  
  
"Yeah, ever since about 4 years ago, customers and tourists been comin' to see the gators but when ever they go rent a boat to see the gators, they don't return."  
  
"Sounds like a mystery to me," Renamon said.  
  
"Just about a year later from that, I went on by myself to see what happened to the other tourists and customers and why they not comin' back. So I packed my gears, the baits, and my two hound dogs to go see."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, go on," Beelzemon said.  
  
"It was at night, and it was a regrettable night for me, and I had my lamp going on to see if there was any bodies laying about on the water. I thought that they might have been attacked by gators or were stranded on the swamp."  
  
"Creepy . . ." Rika mumbled.  
  
"Finally one of my hound dogs howled about and I saw on one of the small patches of lands in the swamp was someone's arm sticking out in the tall grass at the edge. I went over there to see if the person needed my help but when I got there to see . . ."  
  
"Come on, the suspense is killing me," Cyberdramon said.  
  
"There was no body. Only a whole bloody arm stump and I was holding it right in my hands."  
  
"Ewwww . . ." Rika said, feeling sick already.  
  
"Sorry, girlie, but any ways, then my other hound dog howled and I turned around to see something charging at us. It was huge! It was the size of a truck! It sprang out of the water and jumped at us! It tore the arm I was holding right out of my hand and landed on the other side of the water."  
  
"This is getting good," Ryo said.  
  
"I knew it was time to get going but that sucker was quick. It turned around and bumped my boat overboard. Both me dogs and I were now in the water with this freak and it was no ordinary gator cause it was even larger looking in person down there with it! It grabbed and swallowed one of my own best hound dog in one gulp and then went after me. I tried to swim away but then it grabbed my leg and it right off! At the knee!"  
  
"Takato, are you okay?" Guilmon asked. Takato seemed a bit green at the moment.  
  
"I'm okay. Ugh, now that's disgusting," Takato said.  
  
"Pardon me boy, but after he tore my whole leg off, that gator left me to die there in my own blood and water. I wasn't going to take that as like I always said, 'an eye for an eye,' so I pulled out my dagger, charged at that gator and stabbed and slashed his left eye right off his face and even stabbed him again in the gator's hard scaly back for another. After that, I got myself to a hospital and my dog too as I got a fake peg leg now. From that day on, if you ever see a gator in these swamp with a missing left eye and a dagger pierced into it's back, that's ol' Black Eye."  
  
Everybody was silent from that story or either feeling sick to their stomach. The swamp man then stood up, "Okay, so the boat is free and I just gave you that warning so I can't be responsible for your deaths. Alright now, would you guys like the red boat, the green boat, or the blue boat? I suggest the red boat because if anybody's blood start spilling, the paint on it won't look different."  
  
Takato just shook his head to shake that awful feeling out of him. 'Ugh, he's worrying about the boat's paint job?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Has anyone ever seen the 'By the Way' by Red Hot Chilli Peppers music video before? If you have, you can probably see how it's gonna go with Kazu and his group with the cabby in the next chapter or two . . . hehe, funny. Although I don't think his other friends will be able to help them because the others have their own set of troubles too. Not much has happen but, my humor fountain is starting to run dry. Hmm, don't worry, I'll come back soon with more humor though . . . maybe but at least before Spring Break is over! 


	5. Never A Dull Moment

The Spring Break Bash  
  
Summary: Hmm, a harmless Spring Break fun when the Tamers and Digidestines decides to go off to New Orleans, Louisiana. But what sort of cruel and twisted pranks and laughs are about to happen on this trip? Meant for Spring Break fun before you enjoy yours. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Why must I remind this? Okay, Disney and Toei owns Digimon so now leave me be.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry I've been lagging behind. Came back now so 'better late than never,' am I right? Okay, let's get back to reading. Oh and one more thing, savor this last chapter of the story because . . . well, yeah, it's going to end so this chapter is going to long and juicy with humor. (To my highest extend because like I said, the stupid humor fountain of mine is running dry and damn fast. . . ^_^;;;)  
  
EPISODE FOUR: Never A Dull Moment  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Nice restaurant, right?" T.K. asked Kari.  
  
"It's fabulous," she replied.  
  
The dusk was about to fall so the lighting from this restaurant made it glamorous. It was a big and fancy restaurant that many couples would like to come and eat together. It had beautifully crafted and carved statues and columns on the outside and the insides matches too. The food was great, music was played in the background and the candlelight made it even more marvelous and enchanting. (I better cut back on the mushy stuff then) The only problem to complain about was that you couldn't really tell the difference between a Soupspoon and a Teaspoon. (Is it the bigger one? Or the smaller one? I always get them confused when in etiquette class.)  
  
Ken tapped T.K. in the ribs. "Hey, did you know we had to make reservations here?"  
  
"We do?" T.K. realized. "Oh, shit."  
  
"We can't disappoint the girls. Not now," Ken sighed.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll just have to pull some of those good ol' tricks that Davis taught me back then," T.K. replied, cracking his knuckles and warming them up a bit. "Better get to work."  
  
"Davis taught you some tricks? Like what?"  
  
"You just watch."  
  
"This might get ugly . . . Yolei, do you think you could call a taxi?"  
  
"Why so?" she asked.  
  
T.K. went up to the man behind the podium with the checkbook under his eyes to check who was going in or not. "May I help you?"  
  
"Yeah, hi, uh, is my name down there . . . ?" T.K. asked, trying to look down into that book.  
  
The man just slammed the book closed in T.K.'s face. "No looking."  
  
Well T.K.'s plan A failed so plan B. "Well, maybe my good ol' friend, Washington will change your mind . . ." He slipped a one-dollar bill to the man on the podium.  
  
The man looked at it. "No."  
  
"Okay, maybe, Lincoln will help out." He slipped a five-dollar bill.  
  
"Jackson?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay, what about Benjamin?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine, another Benjamin?"  
  
"Uh-uh. No!"  
  
Kari noticed that T.K. was fussing with the man at the front gate of the podium. "Ken, what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing Kari but it might get ugly," Ken answered. "Any luck in getting a cab, Yolei?"  
  
"Nothing." Yolei replied. "Should I try flashing?"  
  
"!?" Ken thought his heart just skipped a beat. "WHAT?!?!"  
  
"I meant a flashlight, duh!!" Yolei shouted. "Do you think I'd really pull my top off?!"  
  
". . . With you, anything is unpredictable."  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
"Aw, come on, Yolei! I was just kidding! Haha, you know? Funny!! It was a joke! Come on, I was being funny for once!!"  
  
T.K. kept trying. "Come on, I got a hot date tonight so let me in! Please!"  
  
The man's final answer was, "No."  
  
T.K. sighed, "Alright. I can see it's useless. But before I leave, can you do something for me?"  
  
T.K. started to say something under his breath that the man couldn't hear.  
  
The man leaned down closer to him, "What?"  
  
"POP! POW! SMASH! BAM!"  
  
T.K. started running with Kari and the two arguing couple dragging along behind them. "Hurry up you guys because he's going to wake up soon!"  
  
"T.K. what was that all about?" Kari asked.  
  
"Nothing, just guy talk. Ken! Move! Hurry!"  
  
Yolei was still angry at the boy genius. "Oh! You were joking for once, huh?! Well joke about this!!"  
  
"WHAP! SMACK!"  
  
"Ow . . . You didn't had to hit that hard . . ." Ken mumbled, with a red hand mark on his face now. "I'm going to feel this in the morning . . ." I guess the boy genius was so smart about handling girls . . . ^_^;;;  
  
"Gee whiz! Doesn't this guy know what a STOP sign means?!" Davis shouted as he kept getting his head bumped into the car's ceiling. "Ow!"  
  
"Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open!" Kenta shouted and repeated over and over again. "Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open! Open!!! Why the hell won't this car door open?!!"  
  
The driver had set all doors to locked mode and he was the only one who can unlock them all with that switch on the side door of his.  
  
"Ow! . . . Ow! . . . Ow! . . . Ow! . . . Ow! . . . Ow! . . . Guardromon! Stop slamming into me!" Kazu shouted. "I think you just dislocated one of my shoulders."  
  
"I'm sorry, Kazu, but every time this guy makes a turn, I-" Guardromon slide right into Kazu.  
  
"CRAAACCKKK!!"  
  
Davis heard that crunching sound next to him. "I didn't like the sound of that."  
  
Veemon added, "No kidding. Sound like every bone in someone's body being crushed."  
  
"Oh, holy god!! Somebody tell that crazy driver to change our destination to the hospital please!!" Kazu shouted from under Guardromon's weight. "I think Guardromon just crushed all the bones in my body!!"  
  
"Well not your fingers because I can see them wiggling underneath," the robot replied.  
  
"Oh just shut the hell up!!"  
  
"Terrrrriiiieeeerrrrmmmooooonnn!!!" Suzie shouted. "Where are you!!!???"  
  
Henry, Suzie, and Jeri hadn't had a clue where those bunnies were. "Lopmon? Terriermon? Where are you guys?! It's me, Henry!!"  
  
"Hmm, maybe we're all looking in the wrong places . . ." Jeri thought. "I know! How about we all split up? That way we can find them easier."  
  
"Great idea! Okay, I'll search the first ten floors, Jeri you look for the other ten, and Suzie, you look around here on the first floor," Henry directed.  
  
"Aye, aye, sir! Yes Captain Henry!" Suzie saluted and ran off.  
  
Henry could only put his hand over his face in embarrassment. ". . . Good grief. Okay, get to work!"  
  
"Come on, Calumon," Jeri said. "We gotta go find them."  
  
"Okie dokie!!" Calumon cheered as he went. "Let's go search in the kitchen first. Don't worry, Super-Calumon is on his way!"  
  
Henry could only put his hand in his face. "Sheesh, everybody is starting to go dramatic on me. I wonder how Takato and the others are doing?"  
  
Well, before the Gator Watching group left to go see gators, the man offered one last piece of advice: Don't split up. Stick together and come home together. That's all he said and they took it well so they don't become gator chow.  
  
"Hey, do you think you can move over, Beelzemon?" Takato asked.  
  
"Hey I trying to fish here, alright?!" Beelzemon complained. "Maybe I can catch a small gator or something."  
  
"What are you going to do with it?" Guilmon wondered.  
  
"Drop it down someone's pants."  
  
"Oooh!!" Guilmon awed at. "Me going to try and catch a gator on my own, too!"  
  
"Just don't jump in the water, Guilmon," Takato reminded.  
  
Everyone took all three boats since they couldn't all really fit into one boat. Takato, Guilmon, and Beelzemon was in the red boat (because everyone knew they were the easiest to bleed), Rika and Renamon in the blue boat, and Ryo with Cyberdramon in the green boat.  
  
"Sheesh, this place is foggy," Ryo complained about. "I can't see a thing. Good thing we tied all our boats together by a rope. He warned us to stick together."  
  
"Uh, Ryo . . ." Cyberdramon said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The rope was cut off," Cyberdramon said, showing the snapped piece of rope.  
  
"Uh-oh . . . Takato? Rika? Beelzemon?! Help?"  
  
"Urm, I think we should've taken the red boat."  
  
"Ryo, can you hand me the bait? I wanna try to- Hey, where's Ryo's boat?" Rika asked.  
  
Renamon looked to see also a cut off rope. "The rope was cut off."  
  
"What about the other side?"  
  
". . . Cut off too . . . It looks like the rope was chewed off or bitten off."  
  
"I think we should have took the red boat . . ."  
  
"Hey Beelzemon, I need more fisher line," Takato asked Beelzemon. "Can you ask Ryo? Beelzemon?"  
  
"Takato, be glad we chose the red boat because, well, we're cut off from the group . . ." Beelzemon said, holding the limp piece of rope.  
  
"Well I'm certainly glad we chose the red boat," Takato sighed.  
  
"Don't worry Takato! I can smell Renamon! And Rika too!" Guilmon said, standing at the edge of the boat like a hunting dog. "That way! Straight! North! Go!"  
  
"Okay, we gotta stick together! Beelzemon, row the boat!" Takato ordered.  
  
"Hey I'm not taking no order from a low rank sailor like you because you're not the captain," Beelzemon replied.  
  
"Well you're a sailor on this boat too. Besides, Guilmon is the captain of the boat."  
  
"All sailors set sail! Man your station! Watch out, we're about to hit that land!" Guilmon shouted. "Take a 15 degree turn from here! Head north!"  
  
"Now where did he learned that from?" the demon muttered.  
  
"Ahh, good food, right T.K.?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yep," T.K. replied. "Dessert was great."  
  
"Yolei, did you enjoy?" Ken asked.  
  
"Everything was great except that I couldn't really tell the difference between a Soupspoon and a Teaspoon," Yolei answered.  
  
"Here I'll pay," T.K. said as he pulled out his wallet. "Uh, Ken, got change for a hundred dollars?"  
  
"I don't even have that kind of money carrying on me."  
  
"Don't tell me you're broke T.K.," said Kari.  
  
"Fine, I won't tell you."  
  
Well, something else devastating needs to happen now to add to it. Hehe . . . Four lingering shadows went along the clear glass dome above the restaurant. They looked down to see the two couples sitting below as the waiter came by with the desserts.  
  
"*sniff* *sniff* MMMmmmm . . . I could even smell the cream pies below!!" Patamon said. "Please Gatomon! Please! Can I just go down there and take one pie at least!"  
  
"Uh-uh, we're here not just for one pie, but for every dessert down there," Gatomon corrected.  
  
Hawkmon shook his head with folded arms. "Umm, I disapprove of these actions we're about to embark upon. It's unethical and absolutely barbaric. I say we cease this operation and go back to the hotel and summon up room service to our needs and delight. It won't cost us anything since it'll all be billed up for someone else to pay."  
  
Gatomon didn't really understand all those words the bird just spoke of. "Uh, yeah, whatever. You just stay up here with the pigeons then. Troops, head out!"  
  
Patamon and Wormmon nod their head. "Right!"  
  
"Operation: Delight, is underway," Gatomon announced.  
  
"*sigh* I minus well go," Hawkmon sighed. "Better to have something than nothing except bird seeds again tonight."  
  
"We need to call someone for help!" Cody suggested an idea. "If we're going to get out of this cab, we need someone to stop the cabby from driving any longer."  
  
"Or we can just wait until he runs out of gas," Armadillomon suggested too.  
  
"That'll take too long and before you know it, we're probably all the way somewhere in Texas!" Davis reminded.  
  
"Hmm, I've always wanted to go to Texas. I can probably visit my old armadillo cousin, Rufus, in El Paso."  
  
"Okay so does anyone have a cellphone to call on?" Kenta asked.  
  
Kazu, who was now all bandaged up from that crush with the help of Guardromon's emergency kit answered, "Guardromon has one."  
  
"Alright." Guardromon opened the small vault in the center of his body and started digging through to see if he can find the cellphone in there. "Let see . . . A rope, air freshener, a rubber chicken, a whoopy cushion, a Gameboy, an umbrella, a pair of pants, a small mini TV, a squeaky toy, a flower, and oh, hehe, umm, 'The Girl Next Door' magazine . . . Now how did that get in here . . ." ^_^;;;  
  
"This is going to take all day," MarineAngemon sighed.  
  
"Ah! Found one!" Guardromon presented.  
  
"Here I'll dial," Kazu said as he took the phone. "Good thing my fingers didn't get crushed."  
  
Kazu started dialing 911 waited. "Hello? Hi I need to speak to the National Guards! It's an emergency! We got into this cab and the guy is driving totally out of whack and is crashing through New Orleans and-"  
  
"Sir, this is, 411, the information line. You must've dialed the wrong number," the operator said.  
  
"Oops."  
  
"Good grief."  
  
"Uh, I spy something . . . green," said Cyberdramon.  
  
"The algae in the water," Ryo replied. "*sigh* Good grief . . . This is so boring. Why are we even doing this?"  
  
The both of them had their back turn to each other as they sat there and just watched the water as their boat just drifted.  
  
"Cause we don't have any bait or equipment. Takato and Rika putted it on their boat since we couldn't fit it on our boat."  
  
"Yeah, you take up a lot of space on the boat."  
  
"Well, sorry then. If I'm not as big as I am now, you be dinner for-"  
  
"Fine, fine . . . I get the idea. Sorry then."  
  
"Much better."  
  
"Okay, let see . . ." Ryo started to look around and think of something. "I spy something . . . gray."  
  
Cyberdramon picked the first thing that came to his view. "That gator coming right at us?"  
  
"Yeah the gator coming right at us- WHAT?!"  
  
Ryo turned around to see that there was a gator coming at them. It had one eye and a dagger handle sticking right out of its back. Immediately they recognized the old gator.  
  
"It's ol' Black Eye!!" They exclaimed.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Takato's group and Rika's both heard the scream that directed them to know where Ryo may be and his whereabouts.  
  
"Come on Rika! We must hurry! Ryo and Cyberdramon must've encountered the large monster," Renamon hurried.  
  
"Goodie, I get to see Ryo swallowed by a gator," she said.  
  
"Rika!"  
  
"Did you hear that Takato?" Beelzemon said.  
  
"Of course I did! Ryo's in trouble!" Takato replied.  
  
"Paddle forward, men!" Guilmon ordered.  
  
"No need to tell us twice, Guilmon!" they both shouted.  
  
Black Eye was huge. Bigger than the description that old man told them. This gator grew now and it must look like the size of two or three trucks with yellow teeth, claws, and an attitude of a mad Doberman bitch and an angry ex-girlfriend/boyfriend.  
  
Ryo and Cyberdramon both stood in the boat and watched at the gator as it circled them in the boat.  
  
"Cyberdramon, you're a Digimon, so go get him! Attack him!" Ryo insisted.  
  
"Too scared . . . Can't move . . . It reminds me of my ex-agent I ditched about 6 months ago," Cyberdramon answered. "Sure she was a good agent but her bark is worst than her bite. And her bitch barking really is worst than her bite!!"  
  
"Great, so much for the bloodlust killer dragon for a Digimon of mine."  
  
The gator suddenly leaped at them and bit right through their boat, chomping it into two pieces. "AHHH!! We're gonna drown!!"  
  
The gator came back around and lunged at them. "AAAHHHH!!!"  
  
They jumped above the gator and Ryo landed on the gator's back while Cyberdramon fell into the water. "AAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!"  
  
Takato and Rika's boat reached up to see the tamer and dragon dived in with the gator.  
  
"Oh no! We're too late! Guilmon!!" Takato shouted.  
  
"But you said don't jump into the water, remember?" Guilmon reminded.  
  
"Well this is a good time to dive so I'm giving permission to you so now go!" Takato yelled.  
  
"Don't worry, Da det, da det, da da! Guilmon to the rescue!!" Guilmon then leaped into the water.  
  
"Renamon?" Rika called.  
  
Renamon tried testing the water with her foot, sending a shiver through her system. "Uh, the water's too cold."  
  
"Renamon!"  
  
"I thought you wanted to see Ryo get swallowed by the gator."  
  
"But I didn't get to see the whole thing . . ."  
  
"I heard that *gargle* Rika!" Ryo said, as the gator tried to buck him off his back. Cyberdramon was splashing in the water. "Agh! Cold! Cold! Cold!"  
  
"See, I told you the water was cold," Renamon said.  
  
"Beelzemon, go in there and help them," Takato insisted as he slapped his hand behind the demon's back, sending him right into the water.  
  
"Wha- Whoa-Ah! Aie! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"SPLASH!!"  
  
At a much calmer surrounding . . .  
  
"Hmm, I wonder if Terriermon is here?" Jeri checked as she went through the halls. "Calumon? Hey, where'd he go?"  
  
"Urgh! Feel the burn Calumon! Feel it! Feel the burn!" Calumon said over and over again, as he tried lifting weights.  
  
Jeri found the little catalyst at the Fitness Center of the hotel. "Calumon! Don't touch that equipment because you might hurt yourself!"  
  
"Don't worry Jeri," he said. "No pain, no gain-Oh! Ah! OWW!!"  
  
The little guy's back made a crunching sound almost similar to Kazu's. "Oh my back! Ow! Jeri!"  
  
Jeri just picked up the little guy and left the Fitness Center. "Ha, no pain, no gain . . . Well there's pain so you gained a back injury."  
  
"*sigh* Where the heck is Terriermon?" Henry sighed. "Already I searched all ten floors. I wonder if the others have any luck in finding them . . ."  
  
"Wow! There! Go! Come on you little rat! Move! Move! Move! That Hamtaro ham- ham can move a LOT faster than that!!"  
  
"Huh?" Henry heard Terriermon's voice and turned back around to the door he passed. He opened it to see the bunny right there. "Terriermon!"  
  
"Huh? Henry! Guess what? I'm making big bucks by just betting in hamster racing!" the bunny exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Henry examined to see that there was a hamster race between 5-10 hamsters through a whole course.  
  
"And guess what Henry, they also have turtle racing, slug racing, dog fights, cock fights, and even mud fights!!" Terriermon exclaimed with such delight. "Ahhh, women in bikinis and wrestling in the mud . . ."  
  
What the hell? o_0;;; Henry's expression almost looked exactly like that face next to this sentence. ". . . Okay, that's it!! Come on you little perv bunny and lets get back to our hotel room!!"  
  
"But I can be the next Playboy magazine bunny logo!!" Terriermon screamed.  
  
"Not unless you try going to the Playboy Mansion! I raised you to be a loyal and truthful Digimon that wouldn't go to such profanities like these! Come on, maybe you can go and watch the WWF wrestling team on the TV at the room."  
  
"Awwww! But Henry, they're about to start the next women-wrestling match in three minutes! And this time in Jell-O!!" Terriermon shouted as Henry dragged him out of the place. "I don't want to watch men wrestling, I wanna watch women try to wrestle!"  
  
"Don't make me call on Suzie to wash you mouth out with soap!"  
  
Terriermon stopped and glared. "You wouldn't . . ."  
  
Henry nodded and dragged him by the ear. "NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! NOT SUZIE!!! ANYTHING BUT SUZIE!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! OH MY-"  
  
"We're in the halls, Terriermon, so shush."  
  
"I'll shush you up, Henry, right after Suzie washes my mouth out with soap!!"  
  
"That's what you get for your potty mouthing."  
  
Little bunny gone bad . . . Sad thing to see, huh? Okay, where's Lopmon? Wonder what she's doing?  
  
"Lopmon! Where are you? Lopmon!!" Suzie shouted. "Some how I always get the feeling she's in the obvious place to be found."  
  
In the hotel room of Suzie's and Henry, Lopmon sat on the bed and was watching WWF wrestling. "Yay! Go! Fight! Fight! Oooh, that gotta hurt!"  
  
Well, they seemed to be organized, right?  
  
"Hello? Yes I need you to send ten police vehicles, ten police choppers, The whole police squad, and probably the national army!!" Kazu shouted.  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" the operator asked.  
  
Alright, I need to speak to the National Guards, please? It's an emergency! We got into this cab and the guy is driving totally out of whack and is crashing through New Orleans and everything around and- the operator hung up on me."  
  
"Well this does sound like a prank call, doesn't it?" Davis said.  
  
"Wait a minute! I got a great idea!" Cody said. "Let's use Guardromon's head!"  
  
"My head? Well, I could try to think of a good plan enough to stop this cab," Guardromon thought. "Let see, If we could just . . ."  
  
"That's not what I had in mine."  
  
"Huh? Then what did you have in mind, Cody?" Guardromon asked.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! BUT I DON'T WANNA USE MY HEAD!!!"  
  
"WHAM!! BAM!! BASH!! POP!!"  
  
The car door popped out and everyone tried jumping out of a speeding car. (Sounds easy if you're the one typing about it but really, try jumping out of a speeding car, it's really hard, though I never have . . .)  
  
"I'm not jumping! Uh-uh! No way am I-WAAHH!!" Davis was then shoved out.  
  
"Davis, be brave!" Veemon said.  
  
They all got out of that cab and were safe, well, not all were.  
  
"Guardromon . . ."  
  
"Oops, sorry, Kazu," said Guardromon.  
  
"SPLISH! SPLASH!!"  
  
"Cyberdramon, here, let me rescue you!" Guilmon offered.  
  
"I'm okay, I'm okay . . . Phew, just had to overcome that cold water fear," Cyberdramon said.  
  
"You're afraid of cold water?"  
  
"Do you see what it does to fire type Digimon? And you're a fire Digimon too! Don't you know it can put your fire breath out like a burning candlewick?!"  
  
"Cyberdramon, this isn't the time to say stuff like that!" Takato shouted from the boat.  
  
"Right, gotta save Ryo!" Cyberdramon tried to say bravely. "Hang on Ryo!"  
  
Cyberdramon dived underwater and swam over the gator to wrestle it.  
  
Beelzemon popped his head up from the water and breathed in some air. "Phew, Takato, if you're ever gonna do that to me again, warn me next time!"  
  
Beelzemon went after the gator too. The gator splashed, turned, whipped, and even crunched Takato's red boat with it's tail like with Ryo's boat. "Great, good thing I chose the red boat."  
  
"Takato! Here's a rope!" Rika said, tossing him a rope.  
  
"Thanks!" Takato was about to be pulled into Rika's boat when the gator jumped out of the water and was cruising forward at Takato. "AHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"K-CRUNCH!!"  
  
Guilmon, with his hardest, had crunched his jaws on to the Gator's tail, making it lunge to the other direction rather than at Takato as it twitched and turned. "Jeez, and I thought I was just about to become gator food for sure."  
  
"Well you will be if you don't get into the boat soon," Renamon replied.  
  
"What do you mean? There's only one gator and Guilmon is-!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! OUCH! OUCH! OUCH!" Takato jumped right out of the water and right into Rika's boat. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Something just bit me on the ass!!"  
  
Rika and Renamon looked to see a little baby gator. "Awww, it looks so adorable."  
  
"Try letting it bite your ass and let see if you call it 'adorable'!"  
  
Ryo had finally made it to safety and climbed into the boat. "*huff* Oh man . . . *huff* eh, *cough* Okay, I'm alright. I think I'm okay. I survived."  
  
"Here, let me help you," Rika said, putting out a hand to him.  
  
Ryo was about to accept it when Rika pushed him right back in the water. "AH! *splash*" Ryo spitted water out of his mouth like a water fountain. "Haha, funny."  
  
"WHHHEEEE!!! Ride them cowboy!!" Cyberdramon said, riding the gator's back.  
  
"Argh! Take that! And that! And here's another sock into the eye!" Beelzemon was slaming and smashing his fist into the gator's face as he hung on to the reptile's mouth. "How do you like me now, punk?!"  
  
Guilmon then bit the gator's foot with a snapping crunch, Beelzemon with a smashing fist into the face again, and Cyberdramon with the whooping and hollering of riding a gator like a cowboy at a rodeo. The gator had enough of it as he did a final buck and Beelzemon, Cyberdramon, and Guilmon fell right off and landed near the gator.  
  
Black Eye then charged as Beelzemon and practically in a blink of an eye, the gator had already swallowed half of Beelzemon's body at the hips. Beelzemon was screaming at the top of his lungs. "GOOD GRIEF!! Why must you try to eat me?! Believe me, I DO NOT TASTE LIKE ONE OF YOUR CHICKEN DINNERS!!!"  
  
"SLAM!! SMASH!!"  
  
"Sheesh!! You can at least expect us to learn to avoid these sort of accidents," said Rika.  
  
"Fool me once, shame on you; Fool me twice, still shame on you; But fool me twenty times, shame on the guy next to me with goggles who went along with the gator watch," Renamon blurted.  
  
"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?!" Takato shouted.  
  
Guilmon went to grab the rope from the boat wreckage and started to do what a real cowboy would do to a cattle, roundup! Guilmon swam around the gator and wrapped the rope around that gator's legs and tied them together. He then tied the tail to the rope with the feet and was about to get the mouth but Beelzemon was hogging the gator's mouth by pummeling so much.  
  
"You %#&$ little %#&$!!! I'm gonna rip the %#&$ skin off your meaty flesh and pummel you more to tenderize your meat and maybe make you into gator soup or even gator pie!! *BASH* You little %#&$ like gator, and with your skin, I'll probably make myself a pair *BAM* of gator skin boots and matching gloves to go with it or even a nice looking vest too!! I'll even try plucking all your teeth with a pair of pliers to sew them together and wear them around my neck!! How would like that NOW?!!!?!!!"  
  
"Whoa, you know, Beelzemon should really have a special attack every time he starts to go on a rant like this," Cyberdramon suggested, watching the scene.  
  
"Maybe they should call it the Beelzemon %#&$ attack," Ryo said.  
  
"What was it?" Rika asked.  
  
The Beelzemon %#&$ attack."  
  
"What's the censored word?"  
  
"%#&$."  
  
"No, say it without the censor."  
  
"%#&$."  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"What? It's not my problem! It's the author's fault with the censor!!" Ryo pointed. -_-;;; No pointing fingers, Ryo!!  
  
Practically now the gator had passed out now from the severe and traumatic beatings. Beelzemon stood before the motionless gator with it's belly up.  
  
"Ha!! How you like me, huh?! You chicken dinner turns out to put the stuffing right out of you!!" Beelzemon huffed.  
  
"Come on guys, we minus well swim back because our boats are wrecked and it's not that far away from the docks," Takato suggested. "Better hurry to get to that Madi Gras party."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Cyberdramon and Guilmon were about to follow when they noticed Beelzemon was still standing there with the gator. "Beelzemon, lets go!"  
  
"Alright."  
  
They were about to leave and swim back to the docks when, Beelzemon noticed something. "HEY!! That %#&$ gator stole my Rolex watch!!"  
  
"Whoa, you're not going back to get the watch from that gator, are you?!" Cyberdramon asked.  
  
". . . Yes! It's mine!"  
  
"Come on Beelzemon, I'll buy you another one," Guilmon comforted.  
  
"What are you going to pay for it?! Guilmon bread?!" Beelzemon asked.  
  
". . . Yes. Everybody can sure use some Guilmon bread after this event."  
  
"But it was a gift!!"  
  
Down they went, through the ventilation shaft and taking all the twists and turns. They had their eyes on their biggest goal and that was achieving all the desserts of this restaurant to their needs and wants. With all the left turns and right turns in the dark, they could easily have gotten lost, will they? Gatomon was their leader as they made a stop in front of an opening.  
  
"Shh! We're here!" Gatomon hushed. "Nothing can ruin this perfect night of delightful desserts . . . Alright, Hawkmon, you'll be on look out duty. Patamon, you'll be on look out duty too and Wormmon . . . Huh? Hey, where'd he go?"  
  
Wormmon somehow lost track of his group and was wandering elsewhere. "Gatomon, are you sure we're on the right track? Gatomon? Gatomon?! Oh no I'm lost!!"  
  
"*click* CRASH!!"  
  
"WWHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
Wormmon had fallen down through a vent and was plummeting below. The vent seal had fell somewhere nearby as Wormmon had fallen right down on a plate. "OW!!!"  
  
The waiter didn't see and capped Wormmon in there with a metal cover. "Uh- oh, this isn't good."  
  
"Here you go, mister, everything nice, crisp, fresh, and alive with flavor," the waiter said as he opened the cap to reveal Wormmon.  
  
Wormmon then knew what's going to happen next. "Uh-oh, please don't scream."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! ROACH! ROACHES!!! EEEEEEECCCCKKKK!!!"  
  
"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! And I'm not a roach!!" Wormmon said as he hopped away.  
  
"Larry! Get the can of bug spray! We got a big one this time!!" the waiter shouted.  
  
"Huh? You hear something?" Ken asked.  
  
"Hear what?" Yolei tried to hear.  
  
"Thought I heard . . ."  
  
He then saw Wormmon run across the restaurant screaming with waiters after him with a can of bug spray. T.K. then saw this was a perfect time to run. "Guys, let's run!"  
  
"I've never been on a eat-and-run meal!" said Yolei.  
  
"Well there's a first time for everything!"  
  
Ken was about to run out of the door when he remember someone. "Wormmon!"  
  
"Coming! Coming!"  
  
The worm ran quickly toward Ken and they left the restaurant. Meanwhile in the vent shaft . . .  
  
"Rats! Wormmon blew our cover," Gatomon hissed. "Okay, mission aborted!"  
  
"Awww, but I wanted to try the creampuffs!" Patamon whined and moaned.  
  
"Humph!! I guess it's back to bird seeds for me," Hawkmon sighed.  
  
Ah, and that night the gang set out for a good Madi Gras partying time. Everyone enjoyed the music, the parade, the lights, and Terriermon enjoyed some of the girls there . . . o_0;;; Yes he's a little sick bunny in real life. I'm truly sorry to say so . . .  
  
Pictures of their partying in description:  
  
*Kazu was standing on Guadromon to watch the parade with Kenta on his shoulders with MarineAngemon above his head over the crowd.  
  
*Veemon was holding a lot of colorful gold, purple, and green beads around his neck with Davis next to him.  
  
*Armadillomon had gotten on to one of the parade floats and was waving his arms as Cody was trying to stop him and get him down from there.  
  
*Cyberdramon was hooting and hollering in the background with bottles after bottles of Budweiser dropping from his mouth as he gulped it all down with Ryo watching him in disgraced.  
  
*Beelzemon was in a scene with lots of women around him with his arms wrapped around their shoulders with him smiling so happily.  
  
*A scene at the end of that Madi Gras party when it went out of hand was of the police coming in with a water hose and had hosed all the party people down.  
  
*The last picture was of the whole gang together, Tamers and Digidestines, in a group picture and smiling and laughing together. (With Beelzemon in there with his 'fan' club) ^_^;;;  
  
*~*THE END*~*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Longest one but worthwhile, am I right? Review and tell me this and that so I may correct myself in the future maybe or either make me think about making another humor and parody of the bunch. Well, happy Spring Break everyone and have a safe time. Plus Beelzemon wouldn't want you kids out there under the illegal age to be drinking now, okay? ^_^;;; Bye! 


End file.
